


How Do You Say Goodbye?

by Harry_Pottica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_Pottica/pseuds/Harry_Pottica
Summary: At the end of his sixth year, Harry knows he won't be returning to Hogwarts. To keep his lover safe, he must leave her behind. One Shot AU Harry/Daphne WARNING: Adult content





	How Do You Say Goodbye?

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. I don’t own Harry Pottica, the Lady of Magic does. This is my interpretation of her works. This story breaks from canon at the start of Harry’s sixth year and spoilers may be present for up to and including HBP.  
> WARNING: Adult only content below. If you are below your region’s legal age, don’t read any further. If you do read further, then, undetectably by you, your eyebrows will turn pink every time you think about the content of this story. You have been warned…

**How Do You Say Goodbye?**

It was all going to change. She could feel it. The past year had slipped away in blissful ignorance of the world around her, one last ray of sunshine before the storm clouds came in. She thought she’d be ready. She thought she’d be able say goodbye to the year that had been. And now, now that it was time for the storm to hit, she found she wasn’t. That’s why she stood here, on the balcony overlooking the Forbidden Forest, watching a real storm breaking just as a metaphorical one was in her mind.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

She whirled around, hand going over her mouth, stumbling backwards in fright. A hand flew forward and caught her, pulling her away from the balcony’s edge and into inviting arms.

“Don’t do that, you prat!” she scolded, holding on for dear life as her heart slowed its violent pace. “Why do you have to always wear that cloak and silence yourself? Can’t you walk around like a normal person?”

She looked up and watched as dark hair and a smiling face appeared in front of her. She tried to glare but her face began to twitch at his obvious amusement.

“Normal?” he asked, still smiling. “You want me to be normal? I thought you liked my quirks.”

“Oh hush, you!” she said, rolling her eyes. “Just kiss me.”

She leaned into him and felt his arms wind around her as his lips tenderly touched hers. Their lips broke contact but their foreheads remained connected as they looked into each other’s eyes. As they stared, she could see the same war that was going on in her mind reflecting back at her from his.

“Daphne, I-“ Harry started but was cut off when she placed a finger on his lips.

“Not yet,” she whispered. She pulled him closer and rested her head against his neck. “Just hold me first.”

Harry hesitated for a moment before letting his arms close around her, holding her securely. She felt warm and safe and wished this moment never had to end. Eventually Harry released his grip and she let him guide her to the stone ledge where they sat together.

“I know you won’t be coming back,” she said, looking into his eyes. “It won’t be safe here next year, will it?”

“It will be safe enough for you,” he said. “Nobody knows about you. But it won’t be for me or the others.”

“Ron and Hermione?” she asked, leaning into his shoulder as he draped an arm around her.

“Yeah,” he said, his breath coming out in a sigh. “Can you imagine what would happen to them if I left them behind?”

“They’d have disappeared in a day. Probably gracing the basement of a large manor somewhere, being questioned and tortured for information on your whereabouts. Otherwise, public torture or execution to draw you out of hiding.”

“Thanks for the imagery,” Harry said, squeezing her slightly. Daphne brightened in response.

“You’re welcome!” She smiled brightly. “Anything to help.”

Harry’s chuckle in response made her feel warm inside. He was too serious lately. She never saw him smile when he was around the castle or in the Great Hall. He only seemed to smile in moments like this, with her, being themselves. She felt pride at that fact and it alone told her more about Harry’s feelings for her than anything else did. She leant into him, closing her eyes as he placed his arms around her. She was safe.

“Daph,” Harry said, softly blowing into her ear with his words.

“Yeah?”

“You know, I, uh, I don’t know what’s going to happen,” he said, each syllable falling slowly and heavily. “I don’t know what will happen when I end this. I know I need to end this, but I still only have some idea how. In the end, it will be me and him, though. Me and him.”

“What are you saying, Harry?” She said, twisting around to look at him. He slowly raised his gaze to meet hers. All she saw was pain and fear.

“You know how good he is, and you know I’m nowhere near that level of skill,” he said. “When it all ends, I can’t promise that I’ll be alive too.”

“What do you mean? You’re giving up?” She asked, pain flaring in her chest. She stood up and glared down at him. “You don’t have any plans beyond Voldemort so you’re just planning on going down in a blaze of glory?”

“Daph,” he started, standing also. She pushed away his hands and cut over him.

“I thought we had something special, something that wasn’t just an idle fancy or a fling,” she said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes involuntarily. She hated herself for crying but was too worked up to wipe the offending tears away. “I always knew you would have to fight him, but isn’t that what you and the headmaster were working on? Some plan to defeat him? And now, now that the headmaster is gone, your plan has just changed to a blasting curse at point blank, him and you going down together? I -”

“Of course not, Daph,” Harry cut in. “I’m just trying to be realistic because there are still parts of the plan that I’m working on. I’ve told you. It’s complicated and some bits are so unclear that I want to tear my hair out. But I need to do it. He won’t stop unless I do it. You know that, don’t you?”

Daphne let Harry put his hands on her shoulders as her eyes swam with tears. She gave a small nod as her chin started wobbling and Harry pulled her tightly into his arms. She let herself sob into his chest, letting the storm inside release. Harry gently swayed with her, rubbing his hands up and down her back. A small hiccup escaped her as her tears slowed and she let herself breath slowly once more.

“It was always like a fairy-tale,” she said, her voice scratchy and high pitched. “Running into you that night and then getting to know you over the year. I knew that you had a burden that would make life difficult for us, but I chose to let myself fall for you anyway. Now I just don’t know how to say goodbye to you and the possibility of a fairy-tale ending.”

Harry pulled her into a deep kiss, bringing his hands up to hold her face. She held him close with her own hand on the back of his neck whilst his shirt was scrunched tightly in her other. They stayed like this until Daphne’s lungs felt like they were about to give out and she staggered in his grip as she breathed deeply once more.

“Circe,” she muttered, eliciting a raised eyebrow from Harry. She punched him lightly in the shoulder as she blushed. “Prat!”

“Your prat,” he returned, earning another smile from the blushing brunette. He pulled her down to sit next to him once more on the stone bench. 

“You do realise that the headmaster’s plan is a teeny bit more convoluted than a blasting curse at point blank, don’t you?” he asked.

“I get that,” she muttered. “It’s just, I don’t like any plan that has a possibility of you not coming back to me. Selfish, I know, but that’s just what I’m feeling. I’m feeling incredibly selfish right now.”

“Yeah, me too,” said Harry, his breath warm against her skin. “I just want to run away, take you to France or somewhere further. I could disguise myself and work as a flying instructor or something. We could get a little place together. Something a bit odd. Something like us - unexpected.”

“That’s a good way to describe us,” she said. “You and your show off, arrogant ways and me with my sweet innocence.”

“Sweet innocence, my arse!” Harry said, poking a finger into her side. “Who was it that suggested we get to know each other over a drinking game? One that ended with us skinny dipping in the Professor Sprout’s pond in her private greenhouse.”

“I don’t recall you protesting,” she said, a wicked gleam in her eye. “Definitely not by the end of the night. Or was it morning? We didn’t get much sleep!”

“Well, I don’t think any warm blooded, single male would have turned down your offer to play ‘Wands and Cauldrons’.”

“Oh god, don’t remind me what I called it,” she said, her face suddenly aflame. “Why do you have to remember that part so clearly? That was my only bad pick up line I’ve ever used on you and you never let it go!”

“Well, you did once try to talk dirty and offer to compare what gets someone luckier. Felix Felicis or-”

Harry was cut off as Daphne simultaneously covered his mouth and started tickling his neck. “You promised you would never say that again, you jerk-faced, flobberworm!”

They tumbled off the bench and back onto the balcony floor and Harry’s snorts of laughter were soon joined by Daphne’s giggles. They lay on the stone floor, wrapped in each other’s embrace, until the cold from the floor seeped through their clothes. The moment of being just two teenagers in love was fleeting, but Daphne tried to hold on to it for as long as she could.

“Harry?”

“Hmph?”

“Move your lovely, lazy arse and take me somewhere warm.”

“Nah, I’m comfy... Oof! Far out, woman! Physical assault is physical assault, even against us heroes!”

“Poor darling... Would a blowjob make it better?”

“Hmmm... Maybe a boob job? Tit for tat, you know.”

“You’re terrible! Take me somewhere that I can be comfy too!”

With much groaning, Harry rose and pulled Daphne to her feet. He kissed her forehead sweetly and passed her his invisibility cloak. From his pocket he pulled out his map and quickly checked over it.

“Okay, well the prefect bath has already been claimed and I feel we would be ruining someone’s evening by joining them,” Harry said as he started to amble up the stairs with an invisible Daphne following. “I can’t see anybody in the vicinity of the room of requirement so that’s our first check. Otherwise, we could go down to Sprout’s greenhouse again.”

“Too far,” groaned Daphne as she started walking towards the room of requirement. “If anybody’s in the room, you can kick them out and say it’s secret dark lord killing business or something.”

“Yeah, I’m going to turn it into a private suite with a hot tub for dark lord business,” Harry chuckled. “Rub my feet, Voldemort?”

“Oh, far out,” cried out Daphne. “It’s going to be a long time until you can ever touch my feet again without me imagining that.”

“Shush! Not so loud. We’re going to be passing near McGonagall soon,” Harry said, a smirk on his face. “And you love foot rubs too much for that to ever stop you.”

“Hmph.”

“Are you going to silence your footsteps, like, ever?”

“You do it, I’m tired.”

“You’re so goddamn lazy,” Harry said, flicking his wand at her feet. “I don’t know why I keep you.”

“You loooove me.”

“Shh.”

They soon walked past McGonagall without any suspicion from the stern teacher and quickly made it to the wall opposite the tapestry of dancing trolls. Harry walked back and forth until a small, wooden door opened and they slipped inside to a lovely bedroom suite with a hot tub bubbling away in a corner. The room was paved with stone and had thick rugs strewn over the floor. The hot tub was sunk into a raised ledge that occupied a full quarter of the room, steam spilling from it and the scent of lavender softly coming from the bubbles. It was luxurious and yet homely, exactly what Harry knew she liked.

The door faded into the wall behind them and Daphne freed herself from the cloak then rapidly started divesting herself of the rest of her clothing as she stood next to the hot tub. Harry slowly walked over to her, admiring her nearly nude form. When she was just down to her lingerie, she pulled him into a kiss before stepping back for him to admire. Her bra and panties were a mix of deep green and black lacework with sparkling little stones set throughout that seemed to shimmer magically. Harry stepped forward and gently ran his hands down her sides.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, staring into her eyes. They kissed again, first gently and then more passionately. Very soon Daphne was pulling off Harry’s remaining clothes until he was standing only in his briefs.

“I do believe that you requested something in particular, Mr Potter,” she whispered seductively, swaying her chest back and forth, making her breasts brush up against his chest. “It does seem that you are ‘up’ for it, aren’t you?”

“Hell yes,” Harry replied. She turned and walked up the steps to the hot tub and then paused on the ledge just outside the tub. She quickly unclasped her bra and slipped it off before bending over fully and pulling down her panties. Harry’s eyes widened as he saw that she had recently shaved and he was presented with a perfect view of her pussy and asshole. She stayed bent over for several long moments until she peaked around her legs to see Harry still checking her out.

“Like what you see?” she purred. Harry’s grin grew wider and he quickly dropped his underwear. His cock stood straight up, glistening at the end from his excitement.

“Does that answer your question?” he asked. He climbed up the steps and then lent forward, pressing his length up against her sex and feeling her warmth up against him. She wiggled her behind up against his cock, letting her soft folds rub up against its length. She then quickly stood and stepped into the hot tub, facing Harry so he watched her pale breasts float in front of her. She beckoned at his cock.

“Come on in, I want to play,” she said. Harry needed no further bidding, stepping into the water which came up around his waist. She pulled him in to where she was sitting on the ledge at the edge of the pool and grabbed his cock. Harry breathed deeply at her touch and she smirked before quickly bringing him into her mouth. She twirled her tongue around his cock head, gently biting on the top of it before releasing him slowly.

“Got to make sure it’s properly hard,” she said before pulling it up against her chest. She quickly pressed her breasts around his cock and rubbed them up and down. “Now, you hold these while I’m busy.”

Harry quickly took her breasts into his hands, gently fondling them. Daphne had grabbed one of the small bottles set on the edge of the hot tub and poured some lotion from it onto his protruding cock head. Harry shuddered as she quickly lubricated his shaft with her fingers, teasing him by gently slipping her little finger in and out of the slit at the end. At her nod, Harry began to gently thrust up and down, pressing her boobs together at differing pressures.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Harry said. Daphne raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well,” she said, slipping one hand under him and cupping his balls, sliding her fingers up to his asshole. Her other hand gently pinched the underside of his cock head, letting the thicker bar of skin there slip up and down in between her finger and thumb whilst her other fingers teased him further with little strokes. “How about now?”

“Oh god, I don’t know how long I can last like this,” he said. His eyes closed and breathing quickened.

“Well the sooner you cum, the sooner I get a pearl necklace,” she said, struggling to keep a straight face. “So, I don’t mind.”

“You’ve got such a filthy mind,” Harry replied, building speed. Daphne started gripping his cock head harder and once again teased his cock slit with her fingers. Her other fingers were rubbing up around his asshole and back to his balls with his thrusts, pushing a little harder each time. With a deep gasp, he came in a long stream against her neck. Daphne’s smile grew as she quickly and firmly grasped his twitching cock head. He stilled in her hand and looked down at her.

“Merlin, you’re so sexy like that,” he said. She let go of him and lent back, showing off her tits with the creamy mixture running down them.

“You like the look of your cum all over me?” she asked, winking at him. He bent down and pulled her chin up, passionately kissing her. He sank into the pool up against her, pulling her body against his. She eagerly climbed into his lap, pressing up against him hungrily.

After a couple of minutes of kissing and her grinding herself up against him, she began to whimper softly. Harry smirked at her as he slowly massaged her cum covered tits.

“What do you want, love?”

She growled at him, pushing herself against him harder. “I want you,” she said between kisses.

“Want me to do what?” Harry replied, the innocent expression on his face betrayed by his sparkling eyes.

“To stop teasing me,” she said, grinding up against him desperately. Harry kept adjusting his position slightly so that she couldn’t quite get the angle right and she knew he was doing it deliberately. He stood quickly, picking her up bodily. Her legs instantly latched around his waist and she kissed him passionately. She felt his hands reaching underneath her and he slowly dragged a finger up and down the length of her folds.

“You may protest, but I know how much you love being teased and denied,” Harry whispered. She whimpered softly as he took his finger from her pussy. She tried to kiss him passionately, pushing her pussy up against him as she did, but he didn’t kiss her back. Instead, he bit gently onto her upper lip and grabbed her ass cheeks, pulling them apart and preventing her from grinding against him for a release. As Daphne felt him take control of her, her need for him felt like it was growing out of control. Harry carried her to the edge of the tub and set her down on a towel that he had put there. He let go of her and she felt him arranging towels behind her before he gently lay her back onto them. With her legs now falling at the knee into the tub, the rest of her was lying on a bed of towels across the stone ledge.

“Now, do you really, really want me to stop teasing you, or perhaps are you enjoying it more?” Harry asked. She felt a shiver of excitement go down her spine as she looked into his intense eyes.

“Make it a night that we won’t ever forget,” she said. His eyes widened slightly and then he nodded slowly. His smile slipped from his face and she felt as though the intensity of his gaze would eat into her.

“I promise I’ll never forget you, Daphne,” he said, his voice soft and yet firm. “I don’t think I ever would be able to. You’ve given me more hope, joy and love than I could have imagined, and,” his voice was now starting to break, “I promise I will do everything I can to have nights like this once again.”

Daphne’s breath hitched and she couldn’t reply except to nod at him, trying to stop herself from crying. She hoped he felt the love which she was pouring at him through her eyes. Harry reached down and took her hands in his, raising them gently to his lips. His kissed them both gently, his eyes never leaving hers, before putting them back at her side. His hands then began to explore her body roaming up to play with her breasts before running back down her sides to play with her backside. She could feel her breath deepening as suddenly the need in her became all she was aware of once more. Harry’s fingers were still roaming, but they only grazed her sex softly in passing each time.

“Harry,” she whined softly, her right hand reaching down to touch her clit, desperate for some more keen attention. Harry’s hand quickly caught her wrist, firmly moving it back to her side.

“Perhaps we should use that rule again,” Harry said. She heard a soft whine and realised it was her who let it out. “Yes. We’re going to use that rule. You know how it goes, your hands must always remain above the level of your shoulders. Otherwise, we may need to use something to keep them from roaming. Clear?”

The shiver of excitement grew inside her as she nodded and placed her hands next to her head. Harry knew her too well, she realised as she spread her legs eagerly for him. A soft slap to her pussy caught her off guard and she felt herself moaning at finally being touched where she wanted. Harry’s hand slipped up and down her folds, spreading them apart and grazing her clit each time. She looked down at him as he was staring at her, watching her expression change with his touch. Suddenly, he dropped back into the tub and then she felt his lips press up against her inner thigh. Her eyes closed as she felt the trail of kiss get closer and closer to her waiting pussy.

“Ohhhhh,” she cried before biting down onto her knuckles. Harry’s tongue was now travelling up and down her sex, sending shivers down the length of her body with each caress. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop,” she begged.

Her whole body tensed up as Harry began licking her clit gently. Her hands latched onto her neck at the base of her skull as she contorted to the overwhelming sensations that Harry was eliciting from her body. She felt his fingers sliding inside her and she pushed into them eagerly. His teeth caught her clit, trapping it gently, sending a wave of sensation through her. His fingers were sliding in and out of her vagina whilst his thumb was pushing gently onto her asshole. Harry let go of her clit and started nibbling at her folds, keeping her in a constant state of turmoil. The thumb at her asshole was teasing her immensely and she pressed against it, feeling it slide in and stretch her out. It gave her some increase in stimulation, but she was just hovering at the edge of being able to release. The constant cycle of sensations started to overwhelm her, and she was desperate to let it go. She could feel herself build up to cumming frequently, but each time Harry just slowed down just enough to stop her. She felt like a dam wall that was going to explode and needed the relief.

“Harry, please make me cum,” she begged. She felt him read her desperate gaze as he lifted his head and smiled. He stood and she saw his cock pointing straight at her, hard once more. “Fuck me, Harry. Fuck me, please!”

Harry reached down and pulled her body closer to him and then rolled her over so that her breasts were squished beneath her and her backside poking into the air. She felt him parting her thighs and his cock probing at her folds. With a single thrust, he pushed inside her, soothing an ache she didn’t realise she had. He started to rhythmically pound her, and her eyes began to close as she felt the dam wall breaking. She could her cries echoing back to her from the stone walls. She came with a shuddering cry that she felt all the way down to her toes. He didn’t stop as her body kept convulsing, wave after wave crashing through her body.

She eventually felt him stop moving and she heard his shuddering breath as he lent into her, releasing himself into her. They stayed there, still and unmoving as Daphne tried to gather her thoughts from the mush that they had fallen into. She felt him pull out and then gently pull her up into his arms. He sank into the water with her, holding her close and she felt herself smiling as she rested her head against his chest.

“Good enough to remember?” Harry asked, his voice gentle but playful. She chuckled and looked up into his shining eyes.

“Now that you’ve set the bar that high, you’re going to make sure you come back to me, Mr Potter,” she said. “Otherwise I’m going to live the rest of my life in a depression of knowing what I could have had.”

His eyes changed as a tinge of sadness entered them. He gave her a half smile and pulled her tightly into a hug. “Trust me, Daph,” he whispered. “I’m going to do everything I can to come back. You play your part and don’t draw any attention to yourself and we’ll be back together before you know it.”

She felt the tears dripping down her face she huddled into his embrace. His hand stroked her face as his chin rested on the top of her head. Not for the first time that year, part of her wished she had fallen for someone else, not this wonderful person who had to fulfil a destiny that felt too big for one person. That feeling was easily overshadowed, though, by the feeling that she still wouldn’t have traded him for anyone else if the option were given to her.

“Stay with me tonight, Daph?” Harry whispered. She nodded and looked up at him. “I know that we’ve got the train in the morning, but I’m mostly packed. Are you?”

“Yeah,” she said. “I was hoping I could stay with you, so I got it all ready. Take me to bed?”

Harry nodded and stood up, lifting them out of the water. He helped her out of the tub and into a fluffy towel. She dried off quickly and then followed him across the carpet and into the large, four-post bed in the other half of the room. Harry placed his glasses onto the sideboard next to his wand and set the red alarm clock that was waiting there. They then curled up together under the thick blankets and Daphne felt the tears starting up again. She couldn’t help herself as they started to flow down her cheeks, and she buried her face in his chest.

Harry rocked her gently as the sobs she had been keeping inside her all spilled out. He whispered soothing sounds in her ear as his arms held her tightly. All her fear of never seeing him again seemed to spill out, flowing down her face in tears.

“I’m sorry, Daphne,” Harry whispered. She pulled herself back and looked up at him, seeing tears glistening in his eyes too.

“For what?” she asked. She pulled herself up the bed so that her head lay on the pillow next to his. He looked at her sadly and she reached up to wipe a tear away that was escaping his eye.

“For bringing you into this mess,” he said. She saw the pain in his eyes as he spoke, and she quickly shook her head.

“Never,” she said. “I’d never trade this for not having it. I’d rather have been here with you and lose you than never have had you at all. You understand?”

He nodded and shrugged. “I think so, but I think I’m just being selfish by agreeing,” he said. “As I said before, you’ve given me so much and I don’t think I could ever wish that was gone. Except that I can’t bear to see you so hurt.”

“It’s a good hurt, I think,” she said. “It hurts so much because of how much good there was to take. I wouldn’t trade it for anything though.”

Harry gave her a watery smile and kissed her gently. They lay with their foreheads touching, just holding onto each other, feeling the closeness of the moment. Eventually Daphne opened her eyes to see Harry staring lovingly at her. She smiled and blushed, her spirits lifting despite her mood. She rolled over and backed into him, letting him spoon her. His right arm slipped under her neck and onto her chest, pulling her into him. She hummed softly in contentment, suddenly feeling the overwhelming need to sleep. She could feel his breath slowing as well as one last thought popped into her head.

“Harry,” she whispered. He gave a sleepy grunt and she took that as a ‘yes’. “I still don’t know how to say goodbye tomorrow.”

“We won’t,” his whispered back. “It’ll just be a ‘see you later’, ok?”

She smiled and wriggled into his arms further.

“Ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. Liked it? Hated it? Suggestions? Leave a (constructive) review and I’d be grateful. Thanks for reading! :-)


End file.
